


The Light From a Guttering Candle

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hutch has had to let go of a lot of things over the years....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light From a Guttering Candle

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of SR wahhhhngst; written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 "Five Sentences" challenge.

Hutch has had to let go of a lot of things over the years, as life as a cop on Bay City's streets took, and took. Some of those things slipped away almost unnoticed, others were wrenched away: his optimism, his ideals; fellow officers, friends, lovers. Burnout, some people called it, and maybe they were right; the blue flame that had once lit him from within had gutted him, then guttered.

But a guttering candle still gives off light, and he isn't about to let go of the most important thing in his life, not just yet.

"Hang on, Starsky."


End file.
